


The past should stay in the past.

by Wren_dumos



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: His name's Erin, I need some writing tips here., I wrote this instead of an English essay, I'm just trying to mimic the greats, IDK man I guess I'll try to write some porn?, M/M, OC courier sorry, This is my first work, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_dumos/pseuds/Wren_dumos
Summary: Erin jumped at the opportunity to take up a job with Happy trails caravans, if only to get out of the never-ending hell called the Mojave wasteland.





	1. Chapter 1

Erin was in shock. One minute he had been walking down the dirt path on the way to new Cannan with his fellow caravanners and the next, all the people he had traveled with for so long were lying dead in the dirt. He stumbled along the rickety bridge towards his destination, not quite sure if he even wanted to get there anymore, he just wanted to be back in the Mojave, no matter how miserable it may be. Slowly, he sunk to the ground and all went dark.  
When Erin came to, the frist thing he noticed was how nice the place he was laying was. More comfortable than anything he had slept on for who knows how long.  
After laying there for a while, he decided to take a look around the room he was in. The roof looked like a cave, and the rest of the small alcove was decorated sparsely, with the bed he was laying on being the only furnishing. There was a faint clinking noise coming from an adjacent room, so Erin decided that investigating who or what was making that noise needed to be investigated next. Slowly creeping his way closer to the clinking noise, he saw the back of someone's head, however, it was covered in bandages. He watched quietly as the person picked up a gun checked it over, and carefully set it in another pile.  
"I know you're there" said a voice originating from the person in bandages. Erin slowly stood up, not sure if this person would be a threat or not, while slowly moving his hand to the reassuring shape of his gun on his hip. The person turned around, and Erin was surprised to see that his entire face was covered in the same bandages the back of his head and arms had been. "D-did you bring me here?" Erin stuttered, embarrassed at the hesitance in his voice. "No, I, myself did not; but one of my good friends did." Erin scratched the back of his head nervously. "Umm, so where exactly am I?"  
"Welcome"-said the stranger-"to Angel Cave"


	2. Chapter 2

Erin glanced around nervously. Despite the warm welcome, he couldn't help but to feel that something was a little off with the man sitting in front of him. Deciding to push aside the uneasy feeling in his gut, Erin extended his hand to the man in bandages. "I'm Erin, from the Mojave." Again, he cursed himself for sounding so dim-witted. The man in front of him appeared to smile; it was hard to tell under all he bandages. "I am Joshua Graham. I hail from New Cannan." As Erin told Joshua more about his life in the Mojave and all the friends he had made back there, he realized how at ease he felt around the other man. There had been almost no one that he had been able to talk to so casually after having known each other for many months, much less after a few minutes. After a few hours of talking back and forth, Erin decided to inquire as to why Joshua was wearing those bandages all over his body. Joshua did not answer. Instead, he went back to his table and continued inspecting the guns laid out there. Erin took that as his sign to leave for a while. Erin walked out into the still bright midday sun, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted. As he gazed around, still not fully acclimated to the brightness, he noted that he was, indeed, in a canyon.  
After about a half hour of splashing about in the water at the bottom of the canyon, Erin decided that Joshua had probably cooled off enough for him to check in on him again. "Maybe" Erin thought, "I can get out of here sooner than later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 11 people read this garbage. By the way, that one kudo; it's a lie. It was me all along.
> 
> I still need some constructive criticism because I'm a terrible writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'll work on length of chapters later. 
> 
> Please help me become a better writer.


End file.
